Float on a tidal wave
by freewithme
Summary: AU FINCHEL - She's been obsessed with waterbeds for a couple of months now and he finally caved in after she listed many reason why having a private ocean would be terrific. (Pointless smut. Kind of.) [Complete]


Sharing a bed is nothing new to them, after living together for a few years and building a life with each other, it all settled in a wonderful domestic life and it's comfortable and safe and certain days they find if difficult to leave their love nest to deal with the outside world.

This, however, is quite new and frankly, it feels strange. Good strange. Different, but nice. She's been obsessed with waterbeds for a couple of months now and he finally caved in after she listed many reason why having a private ocean would be terrific and can you imagine moving just a bit and feeling like a tidal wave is underneath you, Finn? She knows how much he loves the ocean, growing up and living next to the Pacific marking him forever, tying him to the beautiful and peaceful salty water in a irreversible bond. Yep, she got him convinced alright.

They're lying together sans clothes, given the hot summer air. They are trying to relax and get used to this new feeling. Their eyes are closed, they're touching each other slowly, drawing random and nonsense patterns across each other's bodies. Spelling words that transfer, through their loving touch, much more than they could ever try to express out loud. It's like writing across each other skin makes their words and vows and sentiments permanently, just the way they wish to be forever.

They found a long time ago that sharing small touches help wonders to any situation, really. Words are easy to take back, touches, however… they are quite difficult to forget because they make you embark in wonderful journey of sensations and they stick with you. When they include rediscovering each other's skin and body in the process it's certainly heaven on Earth. Even though winter mornings are their favourite for such activities, summer afternoons are also appropriated. Very much so, particularly with the wind blowing through the curtains of their spare bedroom, hitting them just perfectly to sustain their bodies in a satisfactory temperature.

He has his left hand on her right thigh, which is draped around and over his lower belly, feeling as though he still has much to say to her, he still wants her to know how much he loves and worships her, every day. Sometimes his words are long and complicated, so he carefully slips his long fingers inside her, it brings his undecided attention to one of his favourite parts of her body and he knows she understands how he feels by the way she clings to him. She's desperate for his love, too.

She happily sighs against his neck, her hand running small words and circles against chest, slowly drifting down until she touches his stomach and goes on lower, gently and steady, just the way he likes being touch the most.

When they first started getting intimate, her light caress under and around his bellybutton was her way of silently asking for alone time, in which they would explore each other's bodies, no rush necessary. Investigating skin, touching, rubbing, squeezing was their focus and they could (and still can) spend hours just travelling their hands aimlessly and making each other moan and gasp and shake with need and want. Satisfaction could work around their mood, sometimes taking longer to be reached because they simply felt like it, but other times, urgent times, it could come as fast as they craved it.

As their seeking touches start to get heavier, the bed moves under them, spurring them on and harmonically contributing to a delicious frenzy of hands and mouths and quiet words and breathlessness and _yes yes yes_. It builds up a latent pleasure that's not meant to be rushed, though it's urgent with need. It brings them to the familiar path of falling apart through touch, a much loved characteristic of their relationship. So they keep going.

He turns fully to his right side, brushing his prominent erection against her. As she pushes her leg over his hip he easily slips into her, it's fun and new because of the waterbed factor, he used to think it was going to be a turn off floppy thing, but it's actually steady and moves perfectly with their rhythm.

They are slowly rocking against each other, his right hand is griping and squeezing her left leg, elevating her hips to the perfect angle. She gaps and whimpers, small hand tightening on the hair at the nap of his neck and she closes her eyes, letting the pleasure of their lovemaking wash over her.

He slightly pushes his body up, resting on his right arm, as his left hand keeps touching her leg and going for the juncture of her thigh, rounding circles with his thumb and then dragging the tips of his fingers with feather light touch towards her chest, making her shiver the entire way, her legs squeezing his hips harder, making his body fall gently over hers.

He takes advantage of the new position and kisses her neck languidly, his right hand sliding up and squeezing her perky breast and then going straight to her neck, which makes her open her eyes. Angling her face towards his and looking right into her eyes, he let's his thumb caress her chin and then drags it out to her mouth, making her suck on it. His eyes dilate and he takes his thumb off, slides it off her pretty plump lips, replacing it with his own tongue and making them both gasp into each other's mouth. She confesses her love for him and he gladly swallows all of it, greedily kissing her mouth.

And she's trying to go harder, he grabs a fistful of her hair and she desperately reaches her hands to his hips, marking him with the tips of her nails, sliding her hand to his lower back, making him push deeper into her. He moans and she knows how much he likes her nails, so she brings them his chest and stomach, making them clench and him tremble above her, burying his face against her neck and gasping hard, sending shock waves of pleasure through her ear.

The waterbed is rocking in union with them, not getting in the way, but helping them set a delicious rhythm. He puts his hands on her back, bringing them lower on her body and pulls her legs over his shoulders as she rocks her head back, letting out a silent scream and gasping for air, pleading him to keep going because this is so, so good. She doesn't ever want this to end. It's such a filling pleasure, it revolves her entire body, reaching her core, making her feel alive.

He smiles, a layer of sweat starting to cover his body. He slows down his thrusts and she opens her eyes again, looking into his and smiling. They share a quiet laugh as she reaches for her hair with both hands, spreading it around her head, trying to take it away from her sticky body.

He stops his movements, reaching for her hand and lifting her body until they are both on their knees, she knows what's coming up next and she kisses him hard on the mouth, fitting her fingers through hair, making it stick all over because of the sweat.

He slowly turns over her body so that her back is pressed against his front and kisses her neck and shoulder, gathering all of her hair into his left hand, as his right one wraps around her waist, both of her arms coming over her head and pressing against his neck, holding him close against her, the feel and noise of his ragged breathing making her whimper and arch her back to get the delicious friction she craves.

He takes his right hand off her waist just for a second and slides between their bodies so he can enter her again. As he does, she gasps and squeezes his hair harder making him hiss and drive harder into her.

As the waterbed moves under them, he bends his legs slightly and pushes into her so deeply they can't tell where one of them starts and the other one ends, it's like their soul is meeting through their bodies and it feels exquisite. Nothing has ever felt this good.

Feeling their climax approaching, she reaches her right hand over his lower back and buries her nails on his skin. She drags her hand to his back thigh hard enough to leave several marks, making him harder finally, he hits the sweet spot inside of her and she's ready for the world to explode now.

With her left hand sliding over her body, squeezing and twisting her nipples as his breathing goes straight to her ear, his tongue playing with her earlobe and neck, sucking lightly, she pushes her fingers between her legs, taking her over the edge, snug warm walls squeezing him and making him fall over in pure bliss, too.

They lay down on their backs, trying to gather their breath, bodies still twitching as waves of pleasure are still coming off their bodies as he says, "Yeah, this bed is pretty fucking awesome, Rach."

She laughs, reaches her small hands to his sweaty face and kisses him right on the mouth.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
